Junction plates are used subsea. The flow path through current junction plates is typically not straight and makes turns though perimeter port holes or flow paths. The stabs cannot typically be equipped with multiple seals that can be engaged on an as-needed basis, and the junction plates rely on multiple, small-bore hydraulic couplers that are ganged together to create a sufficiently large flow path. The use of such hydraulic couplers increases the cost of such junction plates.